Rook Blonko (Earth-1010)
Magister Rook Blonko is a hero in Earth-1010. He first appeared in Death of Ben 10 Chapter 2. He is a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah. He is Magister-ranked Plumber. Appearance Rook is a tall humanoid alien covered in short blue fuzz. He has black stripes and markings on his face, with yellow eyes with brown pupils. He used to wear black and blue Proto-Tech armour, but now wears white Proto-Tech armour to demonstrate his promotion to the rank of Magister which he received the day after the events of Death of Ben 10 and before Ben 10: Reboot Revolution. In Burning Bridges he wears casual Earth clothing recommended to him by Gwen Tennyson. His outfit consists of a brown faux leather jacket and blue jeans. Personality Rook is very calm and level-headed, preferring to think before acting. His skills make him an ideal Plumber, and his style of working contrasts well with Ben's in a beneficial manner. He is polite and gets along well with most people, often using people's titles or generally acting formally towards them until he becomes good friends. An extension of his politeness is his tendency to never contract words. I.e he will say "can not" and not "can't". Powers and Abilities Rook is highly proficient in combat, making special use of his Proto-Tool though he is just as formidable without it. He has an advanced knowledge of Plumber tactics, which he supplements with techniques that he learned on Revonnah. Rook has a great interest in technology and spends much of his free time upgrading the Proto-Truk. He has shown to be a very fast learner in most practical fields. His armour makes him highly durable, able to withstand explosions at point-blank. Weaknesses Rook sometimes struggles to understand unfamiliar slang or sayings. Biography Rook has been a Plumber for just over a year, and was promoted to Magister not long before the events of Death of Ben 10. This makes him among the youngest ever Magisters. Death of Ben 10 Rook was alongside Ben when he first encountered Sella in Yosemite Park in Chapter 2. He then tried to help find a way to protect Sella after he was told that the Plumbers were unable to help her. He hired Liam and Fistina to protect her, the latter of whom was ecstatic to help. Rook later lead the Plumber fleet in defence of the Earth, although Apollo's war fleet never made it that far. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Rook was among Ben Prime's friends that gathered to help celebrate the defeat of Apollo. He went to greet Azmuth in Chapter 2. After he left, the Lenopan Degradations arrived with one taking Rook's appearance. Rook returned in Chapter 3 to help destroy the second Lenopan creature. He is also now wearing his white Magsister Proto-Tech armour. Ben 10: Road Trip Rook returned in Burning Bridges to gift Ben the Stardust and wish him goodbye as he sets off on his Galactic Road Trip. Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 12 *Epilogue Ben 10: Reboot Revolution *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 (cameo) *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 Ben 10: Road Trip *Burning Bridges Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber Magisters Category:Revonnahganders Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Characters in Death of Ben 10 Category:Aliens Category:Characters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Animal Aliens Category:Cat Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Rook Blonkos Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Characters in Ben 10: Road Trip